Cavity Kissing
by NenaFury
Summary: JONAS. “Kissing feels weirder then usual when your mouth is numb and your saliva is dripping down your chin.” “Yeah, cause dripping saliva is attractive.” NACY!


**Cavity Kissing**

**Summary: **JONAS. "Kissing feels weirder then usual when your mouth is numb and your saliva is dripping down your chin." "Yeah, cause dripping saliva is attractive." NACY!

**Please Note: **I thought of this while I was waiting for Dr. Kim or Chin to come check out my teeth. I went to the dentist recently, in case you're wondering. You probably weren't but still, no cavities are in my mouth. (: That shocks me because the only beverage I drink is Mountain Dew. I don't drink water. I barely even drink orange juice anymore. Still, I hope you enjoy this story about Nick and him discovering the wonders of dental care. (: And keep in mind, I am not a medical professional so anything I write is probably not factually correct.

**Disclaimer: I don't own JONAS or the dentist office I went too. I only own the teeth that are inside my mouth.**

* * *

"Mom are you sure Dr. Mick is right? Because I'm thinking he mixed up me and Joe's x-rays." Nick complained.

"Sorry sweetheart it's you. I honestly have no idea how you have three cavities and Joe has had absolutely none in his whole life." Mrs. Lucas pondered aloud. Joe walked into the kitchen drinking a soda and laughed upon hearing his mom's statement.

"Yeah, I thought diabetics have great teeth because they can't eat sugar. Maybe little Nicky's been sneaking the candy." Nick glared at his brother then reached out to knock the soda from Joe's grip.

"Hey! Calm Nick, I'm just kidding." Joe grabbed a napkin and wiped off his shirt while Mrs. Lucas studied the calendar on the side of the fridge.

"Joe what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Stella and I are going up to the city to buy fabric at that fabric place on 12th street." Mrs. Lucas remembered Kevin had volunteered to take Frankie to that new kid movie so he was not an option.

"Joe, can you tell your dad that he and I won't be able to go to that Home and Garden Show tomorrow. Nick's cavity filling is at noon and nobody is around to take him." As if by magic Mr. Lucas appeared from behind the hallway door.

"What? But Sandy this is the last Home and Garden Show date for almost 2 years. Can't Big Man take Nick?"

"Big Man is in the Bahamas. Sorry Tom but Nick needs someone to hold his hand." Nick's face flushed at the truth. He always got a little jittery when it came to doctors.

"If you just need someone to hold his hand, I know the perfect person." Joe spoke up.

"Who?" Mrs. Lucas hoped Joe was being serious because she knew how upset Tom would be if he didn't get to the Home and Garden Show.

"I believe Macy might be eligible." Mrs. Lucas nodded then grabbed the house phone.

"Wait Mom what are you doing?" Nick asked. Mrs. Lucas dialed a number and waited then started speaking. Nick listened anxiously as his mom talked to Macy.

"Hello Macy? It's Mrs. Lucas." "Yeah, I was actually wondering what you doing tomorrow." "Well, Nick has a couple cavities that need to be filled and I need someone to take care of him and make sure nothing happens to him." "Yes, and I will pay you for acting as a sort of babysitter." "So you'll do it?" "Thank you so much Macy darling." "Goodbye."

Mrs. Lucas hung up the phone then leaned over to place a kiss on Joe's forehead.

"Good idea honey. Macy was free."

"Hold it!" Nick exclaimed.

"What is it sweetheart?" His mom asked.

"Does nobody care to hear my opinion on Macy being my babysitter?"

"If it results in me not getting to go to the show, then no." Mr. Lucas said before leaving the kitchen.

"Sorry sweetheart, you'll just have to deal with Macy for a couple hours." His mom said before dashing off to check on Frankie.

"What is your deal? Why did you tell Mom to call Macy?" Nick demanded from his brother who had started eating a cookie

"It'll be funny to see you try to impress Macy while you're under the influence of laughing gas. I think you'll say a lot of stuff." Joe said his mouth filled with chocolate goodness.

"Thanks bro, you're such a great person." Nick said with his head on the kitchen counter.

* * *

"Nick stop fidgeting. You're acting like a Chihuahua." Macy whispered. The two were seated in the dentist waiting room and Nick's nerves had been on high since early that morning. What if he says something completely weird and Macy gets freaked out and leaves?

"Nick? You can follow me." A nurse appeared from behind the doorway and Nick stood up then motioned Macy to follow him.

"You can sit there and Dr. Mick will see you in a couple minutes." The nurse smiled the left closing the door behind her. Macy sat in the chair right next to Nick and she started looking around the office.

"Hey Macy?" Nick started.

"Yeah?" Nick wanted to say it. That he had been in love with Macy for months but he couldn't. Her soft smile made him feel lightheaded.

"Uh, thanks for coming." Macy giggled then waved her manicured hand.

"Anytime, I've always been a little afraid of the dentist too actually." She crossed her legs at the knee and Nick couldn't help but notice her perfectly tanned legs being right at his eye level. Macy had worn a dress which only distracted Nick more. It was an off the shoulder type and he just wished he could touch her soft face without her getting weirded out.

"Ah Nick! I see you're back to get you're cavities filled." Dr. Mick was unlike any doctor Nick had seen. Usually Nick pictured doctors as old and jolly. But Dr. Mick was really young and in Stella's words "studly". Dr. Mick looked a little like a young Kurt Cobain actually.

"Yup, I'm back." Nick said sheepishly.

"And I see you've brought someone. Is she you're girlfriend, because I must say she is beautiful." Dr. Mick smiled at Macy then started pulling on his rubber gloves. Macy looked at Nick obviously wondering why Nick wasn't denying his romantic involvement with Macy but Nick just stared at the ceiling. Nick didn't like the way Dr. Mick smiled at Macy. Sure, Dr. Mick was old but he was only like 25. It bothered him that much.

"So Nick you will be placed under anesthesia. The procedure shouldn't last that long. You and your girlfriend will be out of here very soon."

"Thanks Doctor." Nick said quietly still avoiding Macy's eyes.

"Good, I better get my anesthesiologist in here. I'll be right back" Dr. Mick quietly left the room. The silence didn't bother Nick but the way Macy's lips were puckered did bother him. They just looked so pink and glossy.

"So do you want to go see a movie after this done?" Macy asked.

"Sure, yeah okay. So really thanks for being here and all." Nick said in a mumble.

"Anytime, boyfriend." Macy said before giggling again. Nick was about to ask her what she meant but Dr. Mick came back with the anesthesiologist in tow. Before Nick fell victim to the nitrous oxides euphoria Nick felt his fingers being intertwined with Macy's.

* * *

"Nick? Wake up." Nick's head felt woozy and his whole body felt oddly lighter. He opened his eyes to find himself on Joe's bed. He felt confused. He found himself more confused when he realized Macy was lying next to him. He rolled over and looked at Macy's pink face.

"I thought we were seeing a movie." He stated questionably.

"We were but you were really out of it when we left the office so I thought we should just come here. "

"Oh okay. My mouth feels weird." Nick said in a soft tone.

"Well they numbed your mouth with Novocain so it might feel weird for a while." Macy said breezily. Nick closed his eyes then he remembered what Macy had said.

"Why'd you say boyfriend?"

"What are you talking about?" Macy said with a smile. Nick gave her a look but didn't move as he watched her move closer. He shut his eyes expecting to feel Macy's lips but he felt nothing. He opened his eyes to find Macy latched onto his lips. He pulled away angry that he couldn't even feel her lips.

"I can't even feel your mouth."Nick sighed out. Macy giggled some more. Nick was angry because sure he wasn't a total romantic obsessed person but Nick pictured his first kiss with Macy somewhere more magical. He pictured Paris, in front of the Eiffel Tower, when it was all lighted up. He also pictured a couple violins playing in the background with a light rain following. May seem like a lot but to Nick of JONAS it just requires a few phone calls. But with Paris and the rain aside Nick never pictured his first kiss with Macy would be like this. He was half disoriented and he couldn't feel her lips.

"Paris? Really?" Macy asked aloud. Nick hadn't realized he said his whole soliloquy aloud but when he looked into Macy's eyes all he saw was a bright expression.

"Yeah, is that weird?"

"No, but I don't think it'll be our first kiss. I might our a hundredth though." Nick laughed but then stopped.

"How are we going to get to a hundred by tomorrow?" Macy squealed like a child.

"How are we going to get to Paris by tomorrow?" She asked between giggles.

"Nick of JONAS, baby. Private jet at my disposal." Nick stated simply before pecking her on the lips. He was happy to feel his mouth was starting to feel like a mouth again.

* * *

"So how was the dentist?" Mrs. Lucas asked before dinner later that night.

"Great, and Mom how about a quick trip to Europe tomorrow? Please." Mrs. Lucas her son a look but she was used to his weird requests.

"Fine, Sweetheart but there better be a good reason." Mrs. Lucas left her son's room saying she'd tell Tom about the very impromptu trip. A few minutes later Joe burst from the staircase.

"I hear we're going to Europe? You and Macy eloping?" Nick rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Not yet. Are you going to invite Stella?" Joe's cheeks flushed. He knew Nick would probably tell Macy he really liked her but Joe had hoped him and Stella would be official by then. It's a little embarrassing for your younger sibling to be in a relationship and you're not, well officially.

"Maybe. So what happened?" Joe asked before flopping onto his bed. He laid his hand back on the pillow and it fell right onto a big wet mess.

"Why is my pillow wet?" He shouted.

"Me and Macy were kissing and well…"

"And what you ate her?" Joe interrupted.

"No my mouth was numb." Nick caught Joe's irritated face and started talking to distract him.

"Kissing feels weirder then usual when your mouth is numb and your saliva is dripping down your chin."

"Yeah, cause dripping saliva is attractive." Joe still looked angry but his comment made him smile.

"I'll wash your sheets." Nick started.

"Yeah you better. I'm going to go call Stella." Joe said over his shoulder. Nick peeled off Joe's sheets with a slight smile on his face. Macy had been right. Their kiss tomorrow would be their hundredth.

**

* * *

**

**Cheesy ending? I like those. (: I hope it wasn't awful. I sort of drifted off topic. Review? Thanks for reading! (: **


End file.
